


Fifty Shades Of Malex (or that one time Alec and Magnus went to see the wrong movie)

by LePresident_Miaou



Series: Alexander Lightwood is wild as hell [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 50 shades darker, Alcohol, Alec trust Magnus, Best boyfriend Magnus, Dom Magnus, Established Relationship, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Gift for Shezz, Handcuffs, If you can call that a plot, Intrigued Alec, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love Confession, M/M, Magnus should be careful when he get cinema tickets, Porn With Plot, They are so in love, Top Magnus, blindfold, blowjob, drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePresident_Miaou/pseuds/LePresident_Miaou
Summary: The title pretty much says everything. After Alec confessed to Magnus he never went to see a movie the warlock decide they should play "Never have I ever" so they can learn a bit more about each other and have some drink at the same time. The day after Magnus take Alec to the movie, unfortunately, they end up in the wrong room, watching the wrong movie... But it gave Magnus few ideas...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is a gift ff for my beautiful Shezz, my queen, my little flamant rose, anyway, a star shining in the sky. We had this talk, I really don't know how we can to this but it went a little like:
> 
> Shezz: And they go to the movie,  
> Me: Yeah and they end up watching 50 shades hahahahah  
> Shezz: And then they have sex  
> Me: And Magnus tries some thing with Alec... Ok I'm writing it. 
> 
> There. So I hope you'll all enjoy.
> 
> This had also been beta by the most wonderful person in the whole world, my friend, my Parabatai, my Gryffindor babe: Salomé. Love youuuuuu and love the white wine <333

“Wait, you mean you- You never went to see a movie, ever?” Magnus said, astonished by Alec’s confession.

 

Alec, who was sitting on Magnus’s couch, a glass of white wine in his hand nodded. Magnus was glad, he had finally found something Alec actually liked to drink, even though he had to watch him because he would get tipsy really fast with wine. Magnus remembered when they went on their second date at this fancy but cosy Italian restaurant near Magnus’s loft, and Alec had barely drank three glasses of wine, but he was slowly caressing Magnus’s tigh under the table, and when they got home -

 

“Well, I’ve seen movies before.” Alec said, interrupting Magnus from thinking about they wild night they had after Alec got drunk for the first time. Although he also experiment his first hangover the next morning.

 

“But, you’ve never been to the theater before?” Magnus asked, holding his martini glass, walking from the bar to sit next to Alec. 

 

The young Shadowhunter was finally a bit more comfortable when he was at Magnus’s. He was straddling on the couch, his long legs resting on the edge of the wooden table in front of him, he had taken his coat off, and he was only wearing a dark green shirt. As Magnus sat next to him, he immediately got closer to the warlock, resting his chin on his shoulder, breathing slightly and Magnus could feel Alec’s breath on his neck. 

 

“No, never.” Alec whispered shyly. The Shadowhunter had trouble to admit to Magnus he didn’t do much before he met the Warlock, and Magnus suddenly had an idea. 

 

“Alexander, I might want to try a game with you, if you want to, of course.” Magnus smirked and Alec arched and eyebrow, and Magnus chuckled, when he saw Alec looking at him, still very confused.

 

“I- I don’t- I-” Alec stammered before Magnus placed a gentle kiss on the young man’s lips.

 

“Ok, let me explain the rules, you’ll see, it’s very simple.” Magnus said as he summoned a new bottle of wine, that Alec suspected was stolen from the French grocery store that had opened few weeks ago next to Magnus’s building. But Alec didn’t say anything, even though he didn't like when Magnus stole things, he wasn’t going to complain, because this wine really was delicious. 

 

“Merci.” Alec said as he took the new glass Magnus was handing to him.

 

“Je t’en prie.” Magnus answered, with a soft smile, but then he saw Alec was confused once again. “It’s means, you’re welcome, I just thought you spoke a bit of French.” 

 

“Not that much, I spent two days at the Paris institute with Jace when we were about fifteen, and it’s the only word I remember with, also ‘Bonjour’. I didn’t talk that much when I was there.” Alec said, taking a sip from his glass and Magnus stopped him.

“You should save it, you’re going to drink some more soon enough.” Magnus winked at him, and Alec frowned. “The rules are very simple, I’m going to say something starting with: ‘Never have I ever’, if you’ve done the thing you drink, if not, then it’s your turn to ask a question.” Magnus explained, as he stretched his legs next to Alec’s.

 

“It’s a mundane game, right?” Alec said, raising an eyebrow, while Magnus placed a hand on his knee.

 

“It is, why?” Magnus asked, filling up his and Alec’s glasses. 

 

“Sounds stupid, I don’t know how those kind of game can entertain Mundanes.” Alec sighed.

 

Magnus looked at him, it didn’t surprise him that his dear Alexander said that. Actually Magnus only heard about that game few weeks ago when Simon came for a sleepover, which ended up with Simon and Jace now being residents at the Bane’s Motel (of course this ridiculous name had been picked by Simon after they watched that TV show on Netflix with Jace.) Magnus chuckled, and gave a small kiss on Alec’s cheek. Tonight, neither Simon or Jace were there, they had sneaked out to Simon’s place, because his mom had left for the week end. Magnus wasn’t going to complain, even though the two of them would never admit it, Magnus knew what was going on between them, and truth be told, Simon was such a screamer in bed. 

 

“Let’s… Give it a try, and if it’s too boring for you, maybe we can find something more interesting to do?” Magnus purred in Alec’s ear as he began to place his hand higher on Alec’s tight. 

 

The young Shadowhunter bit on his bottom lip. They finally had the loft to themselves, and Alec was going to complain, Jace and Simon were both real cockblockers and Alec and Magnus hadn’t had the chance to be intimate in two long and torturous weeks.

 

“Can’t we just skip to the interesting part already?” Alec whined as Magnus withdrew and sat to face him on the couch. 

 

“I’ll begin then. Never have I ever kissed a sexy warlock.” Magnus took a sip, and watched Alec blush when he took one too. “I must say it would have surprised me if you didn’t drink.” Magnus winked and Alec’s face turned deep red.

 

“Ok, my turn then. Never have I ever… Killed a demon.” Alec took a sip, but Magnus didn’t. 

 

“Oh. I’m- I didn’t-” Alec stammered and Magnus shushed him with a kiss. 

 

“It’s fine Alec, there’s things about me you don’t know, and things about you I also don’t know. I’ve already armed demons, but not only, I’ve armed a lot of people, usually for self defense, but I try to limit the killings.” Magnus said softly, and Alec felt like a complete idiot. Why would he ask Magnus for something like this, when Magnus himself was half demon? 

Alec sighed and put his wine glass back on the table, turning to face Magnus, looking at him with an embarrassed face. He was about to stand up when Magnus held him by the wrist and Alec tripped and ended up almost falling on the warlock. He had both of his knees on each side of Magnus’ hips, one of his hand on the head of the couch, holding himself, and the other hand on Magnus’s chest. Magnus was looking at him with widen eyes, but then he smiled predatorily, running a hand on Alec’s deflect rune and the Shadowhunter shivered, holding a moan, and biting on his bottom lip. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going Alexander?” Magnus whispered at his ear, “The game is far from over.” 

 

“Magnus I-” Alec began but then he moaned loudly when he felt Magnus’s knee brushing against his pant.  

 

“Shh. Come on, sit back, and stay here tonight. Please?” Magnus asked, leaning to kiss Alec as the young man wasn’t moving from his lap. The Shadowhunter showed no resistance and silently sat back on the couch. Taking back his glass, and sipping a bit of wine before he asked Magnus another question.

 

The game continued for a while and after less than half an hour, Alec was a bit tipsy, but Magnus was still fully operational even after his fifth margarita, and Alec suspected Magnus to have some kind of power that allowed him to drink much more than an actual person.

 

“Never have I ever cheated at a game I played with my Shadowhunter boyfriend.” Alec said, holding a hiccup. 

 

“You can’t ask me something like that Alexander, it’s a generalisation.” Magnus chuckled.

 

“It’s not.” Alec pouted, but Magnus still didn’t drink. 

 

“I’m not cheating.” Magnus smirked and Alec frowned.

 

Alec crossed his arms and began to regret accepting playing that game with Magnus, he was so deep in his own thoughts he didn’t even notice Magnus had came closer and was now pressing kisses on his neck, making him shivered. 

 

“Never. Have I. Ever.” Magnus said at Alec’s ear, licking his lips as he saw Alec was blushing even more. “Hm. Received a blowjob.” Magnus said and Alec blushed so violently but he didn’t drink.

 

“What? You- Wait. Never?” Magnus asked astonished, looking at the Shadowhunter, who was now squirming on the couch as he wanted to escape.

 

Alec emptied his glass in one gulp and stood from the couch, he was still blushing and he couldn’t look at Magnus properly. 

 

“I- I should probably, I mean- I should go.” Alec stammered, but once again, when he tried to walk away, he got held back by his boyfriend. 

 

Magnus wasn’t going to let Alec escape after that confession, so he simply stood up, next to the young man and took his hand in his own. Alec was now looking at him, but he still looked embarrassed, as the warlock was now gently pushing him back on the couch. 

 

“Alexander, I know you haven’t- a lot of experience, I mean, with relationships, but if we want this to work between us, we’ll both need to make efforts. Right?” Magnus said softly, and Alec nodded. “Now, I won’t make fun of you if you tell me you’ve never done something in bed. I know, your first time was with me, but I- I thought that maybe you’ve had, maybe-” Magnus didn’t had the time to finish that Alec was now kissing him. More passionately than before and Magnus could taste the sweet perfume of the white wine on his lips. He wanted more. So he made Alec open his mouth so he could gently slide his tongue inside, making the younger man moan as he was deepening the kiss.

 

“Ma- Magnus.” Alec was panting as the broke the kiss. “M- More. Please. I need more than just making out tonight.” Alec said, he was begging, he was ordering, and Magnus was happy to comply.

 

“What about we make you try something.” Magnus said, and Alec raised an eyebrow.

 

Magnus kneeled in front of Alec, wasting no time and with a flick of his wrist, Alec’s belt had disappeared and his zipper flew open. Alec’s eyes widened when he finally understood what Magnus meant, he began to open his mouth, but nothing was going out except some incoherent babblings. Magnus finally pulled up so he could kiss Alec.

 

“Alexander, do you want this? I’m not doing anything unless you want m-” Magnus couldn’t finish that Alec was already ravishing his lips again. I was sloppy, but it was passionate and it was all Alec could give. 

 

“No I- I mean yes, I- I want-” Alec began but his breathe was cut short when he felt Magnus running a hand on his now hard length. He threw his head back on the couch’s arm when his erection finally got freed from his underwear, and he felt Magnus’s hot breath brushing on it. 

 

“Enjoy the ride.” Magnus said before swallowing all of Alec’s harden cock, feeling Magnus humming and moaning, sending vibration in his whole body. Alec couldn’t contain his moans either and after only a few moment he ran both of his hands in Magnus’s hair, gripping but not pulling, the last thing he wanted was to hurt the warlock, while he was pleasuring him. 

After only few minutes, Alec was already panting, and groaning under Magnus’s touch. 

 

“Magn- Magnus. Ah !” Alec said as he felt his boyfriend tugging on his pant. He automatically raised his hips so Magnus could slide his pant and boxer down. The materials were now around Alec’s ankles, and he felt Magnus holding his hips, pulling him on the edge of the couch. 

 

Magnus was still pleasuring him, when he felt a slick finger circling at his entrance and Alec’s body jolt, and he tried to cross his legs. Magnus pulled out.

 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, worriedly. 

 

“So- Oh, by the angel. That’s so good.” Alec answered, eyes closed shut, still panting and biting on his lower lip. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” The young man said as he spread his legs as much as he could to let Magnus continue was he was previously doing. 

 

“As you wish.” Magnus said, smiling at his boyfriend. 

 

Alec cried when Magnus took him in his mouth again, and then after a while he felt a finger back at his entrance, pushing slowly into him and Alec whined as it got in. He couldn’t focus on anything but the pleasure taking over his whole body, and he then felt Magnus adding a second finger alongside the first one and the shadowhunter let out a long moan. He was close, and if Magnus didn’t stop right now, he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.

 

“Magnus you should st- aaaaah!” Alec shouted as Magnus brushed against his prostate and his body jolt. “By the angel!” 

 

Magnus stopped for a while, before he took Alec once again in his mouth, moving his fingers again, while Alec was still squirming on the couch, moving his hips in rhythm with Magnus’s fingers, whining and moaning every time Magnus was touching his sweet spot.

 

“Look at you Alexander, you’re a wet dream come true.” Magnus purred.

 

“Mag- Magnus, stop. I’m close, I’m so close.” Alec had his eyes shut and he was simply being incoherent, asking for Magnus to stop, then not to, then to stop again, when he finally came, hard on his own chest, Magnus withdrew to look at his boyfriend, lying on his couch. Alec was looking at Magnus, still panting, with a lustful smile, and a small smirk. He was still covered by his own cum, when Magnus flicked his wrists and Alec’s torso was clean, the young boy sighed loudly. Magnus leaned down to climb on top of his boyfriend, so he could press his whole body against his, and Alec could feel Magnus was hard as well.

 

“Do you want me to-” Alec began but Magnus shook his head.

 

“Don’t worry about that, you must be tired, we should go to bed.” Magnus proposed.

 

“You mean- I can stay here tonight?” Alec said, blushing at the thought of sleeping at Magnus’s loft for the first time, and he smiled when the warlock nodded. 

 

“Yeah, right. Ok. I’ll- I’ll sleep here.” Alec said, twisting his arms around Magnus’s shoulder, pulling him into a soft and passionate kiss. 

 

“Let’s go to bed then.” Magnus said as he broke the kiss, and then got up from the couch to lead to the bedroom where Alec instantly fell asleep in Magnus’s king size bed, the warlock holding him close, murmuring “Good night Alexander” at his ear. But of course, the young shadowhunter didn’t answer as he was already breathing slowly. Magnus smiled and pressed a light kiss on Alec’s forehead. 

 

***

 

When Alec woke up on the next morning, he realized he wasn’t at the institute by the delicious smell of coffee and… waffles? Scramble eggs and bacon? Pancakes? He couldn’t even tell what it was, but his stomach gave a long growl and Alec whined as he turned around in bed, letting the comfy silk blanket slide on his naked body. He quickly remembered what actually happened last night and violently blushed before he pulled on the blanket to cover himself and hide under it, when he heard Magnus opening the door.

 

“Morning sleeping beauty!” Magnus said, before he sat on the edge of the bed, chuckling when he saw the silk blanket moving, with no visible sign of Alec, except few locks of hair.

 

“You know, I’ve been in a coma for few days and it wasn’t that fun, so can we forget about the sleeping beauty nickname?” Alec said, his voice muffled by the sheets.

 

“Alright love, let’s just enjoy breakfast then. Come on, show me that beautiful face of yours.” Magnus purred, as he leaned over the blanket to whisper at Alec’s ear.

 

“I- No. I can’t.” Alec babbled. 

 

“Oh. Why not?” Magnus asked, surprised, as he placed the plate on the night stand, and leaned over so he was now curled up against his hidden boyfriend. Alec slightly shivered when he felt Magnus’s hand stroking his back.

 

“I- Hum. Yesterday you, and I-” Alec was stammering and Magnus understood what the young man meant. 

 

“You’re talking about the blowjob?” Magnus said, and he laughed when he felt Alec jolt. “That’s okay darling, there’s nothing to be ashamed of, now, come on, the waffles will be cold if you stay under that cover, plus, we’re leaving in an hour.” 

 

Alec’s head came out from under the blanket and he smiled seeing Magnus pouring a good amount of syrup on his waffles, he knew Alec loved sugary stuff even though the young man never admitted it. At the institute, he wasn’t used to homemade breakfast like this. Of course, sometimes, Izzy would (try) to cook something for him and the others, but they would end up throwing up all day. With Magnus it was different, Alec loved when the warlock cooked him breakfast, there was some early mornings where he would pretend to patrol in Magnus’s area and would call his boyfriend to see if he could come by for a coffee, which would end up being a huge breakfast followed by a makeout session on Magnus’s couch. 

 

“You know I love your waffles.” Alec smiled as Magnus held out the plate for him. 

 

“Of course, darling. That’s why I’m making them almost every morning when you’re here.” Magnus said, taking a sip of his coffee. 

 

Alec was now out of the cover, well, almost, because he was still very naked under it, so only his chest was bare, and the silk blanket was still covering his lower parts. Magnus smirked when he saw Alec licking the syrup on his finger and when he accidentally dropped some on his chest and nipples, Magnus completely lost control. With a flick of his wrists, Alec’s plate disappeared and the young man expressed his displeasure with a small growl. 

 

“Oh don’t pout Alexander, you’re going to quite enjoy what I’m going to do.” Magnus said as he pushed Alec on his back so the young man was fully lying on the bed, with his warlock boyfriend on top of him, gently pushing the covers so he could discover Alec was already hard.

 

“Mag- Magnus, what are you-” Alec started before Magnus shushed him with a kiss. 

 

“Shh.” Magnus purred at his ear, grabbing Alec’s hardness, while licking the syrup on his chest, and Alec whined. 

 

After Magnus licked few times his nipples, Alec became a moaning mess, squirming and shifting under Magnus’s touch. The warlock smiled as he was gently biting on Alec’s right nipple, while he was stroking him, and the shadowhunter let out a scream. 

 

“Hmpf.” Alec muffled as he covered his mouth with both of his hands.

 

“Oh, please, don’t Alexander. I want to hear you scream my name as I make you come.” Magnus murmured in Alec’s ear as the young man finally let out a loud cry as Magnus bit harder on his nipple. “Oh that’s more like it.” 

 

“Magnus please I- I- No, no no no, stop ! I’m go- Ah !” Alec screamed when Magnus began to suck on his deflect rune, hard and with that need of leaving a mark. He would have to draw himself an iratze to heal that quickly or his siblings will definitely make fun of him. 

 

“Yes Alexander?” Magnus said, amused by the little moans Alec was now providing him with.

 

“P-Please. Please !” Alec whined. Magnus was still stroking him, but too slowly to make him come.

 

“Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need.” Magnus said, with this bossy voice Alec didn’t know, and his cock gave a twitch at the erotic tone Magnus had used.

 

“Please, let me come.” Alec almost begged.

 

“Your wish is my command.” Magnus purred and after he fasten the pace, Alec came all over their chests. 

 

“Oh god.” Alec whispered.

 

“You can call me Magnus, darling.” Magnus laughed as, with a flick of his wrists, he cleaned them both from the traces of their morning activities. “Now get ready, we’re leaving soon.”

 

“Where are we going?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow as he took his boxer brief that had end up next to Magnus’s side of the bed, he didn’t really knew how, or why.

 

“That’s a surprise.” 

 

***

 

When they entered the building, Alec smile grew wide when he realized where they were. It was a huge room with many screens where Alec could see trailers of the different movies that they could see right now.

 

“We’re going to see a movie?” Alec asked, enthusiastic, and Magnus took a moment to appreciate Alec’s excitement. 

 

“Indeed! I’m not very fond of that, but I hear that Guardians of the Galaxy was a great SF movie!” Magnus answered and Alec gave him an odd look. “Oh it’s science fiction, I think you might like it.” 

 

“Alright. I don’t know anything about movies anyway, so, I’ll trust you with this.” Alec said with a smile as he was looking around the hall. 

 

Magnus gave him a warm smile before he took Alec’s hand, and even though the shadowhunter seemed surprised at first, he gave his boyfriend a shy smile before he squeezed lightly on the hand, and they walked toward the counter so they could pick their movie.

 

“Hi, two tickets for Guardians of the Galaxy please.” Magnus asked the young man at the desk. He looked both right and left, as if he was searching for something or someone, he looked very young and he stammered a few things before he could actually ask his question.

 

“Two adults, right? It’s- hum- it’s twelve dollars then, please.” The young man said.

 

“Here, keep the change.” Magnus gave him a fond smile.

 

“Wow. Tha- Thank you sir, here’s your tickets, room six, on your left.” He said as he handed the two tickets and Magnus took them without looking at them.

 

As they crossed the hallway, they found no room six on the left, but a room six on the right, so they just assumed the young man at the office desk had been mistaken. At the door, a young woman in a black and white uniform asked for their tickets, she took the coupon off of the ticket and let them enter the room.

 

There was nobody there, but it wasn’t surprising, it was barely the beginning of the afternoon, on a weekday, any mundane would be at work or at school right now, but they definitely won’t complain about this absence of people. 

 

They took a good seat, at the highest row, in the middle, just under the projector, that was Magnus’s favorite spot, and he told Alec it was the spot where you can’t be bothered by anybody behind you. 

 

“There are always people to hit your seat otherwise, of course that’s when the room is crowded, but still, I like that spot very much.” Magnus explained as he took of his coat and settled on his chair. 

 

Alec just smiled as he listened to his boyfriend talking about how he saw the very first movies on the very first projectors and cinemas. He was talking about it with such passion Alec was mesmerized by what Magnus was saying.

 

“Oh, the commercials, I love the commercials, just before the movie, it’s cool, you can see the next movies coming too.” Magnus said as the lights went off. 

 

They both were excited about seeing their first movie together, as a couple, but when the commercials ended and the movie began, they soon lost it. 

 

_ “You can’t possibly understand, Anastasia, all of this, I need this. This is who am I, and I can’t offer you what you want.”  _

 

_ “Then, show me, initiate me. All of this, I want it, I want you Christian.” _

 

On the screen, a man and a woman were talking, more like they were arguing, but soon enough, the woman ended up tied up on the bed, and the man, who was holding a whip, began to run it over her before resting it on her lower back, and then  _ Slap.  _ The whip bit her skin and she moaned, loudly. 

 

“By the angel!” Alec whispered. 

 

“Oh my!” Magnus said as he quickly placed his hand in front of Alec’s eyes. “Don’t watch, Alexander!”

 

“Wha- Magnus ! I’m not a kid, it’s just sex !” Alec answered, pushing Magnus’s hand away. 

 

Magnus took the tickets off of his pocket and sighed, he realized the young man at the desk had given him the wrong tickets and they were now watching “50 Shades Darker”, the second movie of the 50 Shades of Grey trilogy.

 

“I’m very, very sorry Alexander, I should have checked the tickets before. We can still leave and I’ll get us new tickets.” Magnus said, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Can’t we just- I don’t know change without getting new tickets?” Alec asked.

 

“No, when your coupon is off of your ticket it’s counted as checked, so we can’t go and see another movie, I should have double checked, I just- I’m sorry. We can go if you want.” Magnus said, a bit disappointed. 

 

“Or- I mean, we- We can stay here and watch the whole movie?” Alec, asked, not looking Magnus in the eyes, but biting his lower lip and staring at his feet.

 

“Alexander Lightwood. I must admit, you never cease to amaze me.” Magnus smiled before he pecked Alec’s cheek and the young man blushed. 

 

***

 

After they when out of the movie and Alec was a bit mortified by what he had seen on the screen, Magnus took him to eat in a nice little dinner next to the movie theater where they both had a cheeseburger with bacon and french fries.

 

“You barely said a word since we went out of the movie, are you alright?” Magnus asked worriedly.

 

Alec jolt on his seat, of course he couldn’t say a word, how could he confess to Magnus that he actually found Christian Gray very attractive and that he was intrigued by the things he had done with that Anya or whatever her name was.

 

“I- Yeah. I mean, I- We- Hum.” Alec was now babbling and Magnus smirked, he knew Alec had something in mind.

 

“Do you have some questions about what you saw, love?” Magnus asked playfully.

 

“I- Maybe.” Alec answered, blushing violently as he was finishing his fries. 

 

“About?” Magnus asked, and again Alec could see his smirk showed that he was completely aware of the situation. 

 

“This- I mean, all the things they’ve done…” Alec started before Magnus enlightened him.

 

“BDSM.” Magnus said.

 

“Yeah, I mean, it looked like it was supposed to be painful, but- she, she seemed to like it. I don’t - It’s-” Alec began to scratch behind his head and Magnus chuckled.

 

“It’s the point darling, when two people are involved in a BDSM relationship, when it comes to sex, it’s all about domination, to feel you have power on people, it’s not about hurting them, it’s about giving them pleasure. You see?” Magnus explain and he saw Alec was now blushing even more.

 

“Ok. Great. Thanks for- hum- explaining. That. To, to me.” Alec said looking around like he was searching for a way out.

 

“Would you like to try?” Magnus asked, curious.

 

“Wha-What?” Alec said, suddenly but finally looking Magnus in the eyes. “I-I mean, maybe. I don’t- but,” 

 

The warlock smirked, now he had all of the young man’s attention, so he took advantage of the situation and slid his hand underneath the table so he could stroke Alec’s tight and the shadowhunter shivered at the contact. 

 

“What are you doing, there are people around!” Alec whispered, and Magnus smiled.

 

“Oh that’s what makes it fun, Alexander.” And Magnus leaned to kiss him slowly on the mouth. It wasn’t a hungry kiss, it was slow, passionate and full of promises. “We should take that back to the loft, what do you think?” Magnus said at Alec’s ear, and all he got for an answer was a frantic nod from the young man. 

 

“Yeah. We should.” Alec gulped when Magnus finally withdrew his hand, and the shadowhunter breathed out as they left their seats. 

 

Magnus opened a portal just behind the restaurant and in no time they were on Magnus’s balcony. The day had flew so fast it was almost 5pm already, as they sat on Magnus’s armchair so they could see the sun falling on Brooklyn. 

 

“That was great, I mean, today was great. I- I had a really good time with you Magnus.” Alec said as he rested his head on Magnus’s shoulder.

 

“Me too, Alexander, it’s been a long time since I had such a great moment with someone.” Magnus smiled softly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked, taking Magnus’s hand.

 

“Alexander, I’ve been alive for centuries, I’ve been with men, women, seelies, vampires, warlocks and-” Magnus stopped when he saw Alec looking at him, frowning with an eyebrow raised. “Anyway, no matter with who I was back in time, I- I’ve never felt the way I feel when I’m with you, it’s- very different.” 

“Good different?” Alec asked, taking Magnus’s hand.

 

“Better than good, Alexander, I feel so alive when I’m with you.” Magnus said placing a hand on Alec’s cheek. “I love you,”

 

That was it, that was the first time Magnus said that he loved Alec, and the young man looked at his boyfriend with widen eyes. Alec’s heart was beating so fast he was sure it was about to run out of his chest and explode, he squeezed Magnus’s hand in his own and smiled at the warlock.

 

“I- I- Magnus, I-” Alec started, before Magnus kissed him.

 

“You don’t have to say it back.” Magnus whispered as Alec was placing a hand on Magnus’s heart, who was beating as fast as Alec’s.

 

Alec inhaled and exhaled loudly before he finally looked at Magnus, he was sure about it, completely.

 

“I love you too,” Alec said. “I love you and, I’ve never loved someone like I love you. And, I’ll always love you Magnus. Always.” Alec said, before the two of them got even closer than they already were, there was nothing between them, and Magnus cupped Alec’s face, kissing him softly but passionately. 

 

They didn’t let go of each other for a while, there was nothing else around them, like they were the only ones on earth, holding each other’s hands. They sat back on the small bench on Magnus’s balcony and began to slowly kiss again. Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s knee and the shadowhunter relaxed under the soft touch. 

 

When it was fully dark, Magnus gave a flick of his wrist and a lamp appeared on the balcony, giving them some light, so they could see each other, Alec’s lips were completely swollen and his breathing was heavy and loud. Magnus chuckled as the young man blushed, realizing in what state he was. 

 

Alec stood up and placed both of his elbows on the balcony railing and rested his head in his hand so he was looking at the stars shining in the sky, it was so beautiful and Alec smiled. He was where he wanted to be, with the person he loved, and the stars were shining bright in the sky, as if they were there for him. Just when he thought the moment couldn’t be more perfect, Magnus came by his side and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder, and at that moment, a shooting star appeared and Alec smiled wildly.

 

“You know what Mundanes says?” Magnus asked.

 

“No, what is it?” Alec answered, looking intrigued. 

 

“That if you see a shining star you have to make a wish.” Magnus said, smiling. 

 

“Oh. Did you made one?” Alec asked, smiling.

 

“I did.” Magnus simply said, beaming at the shadowhunter.

 

“What did you wish for?” Alec said, resting his hand on the railing, and Magnus smirked, and Alec looked even more intrigued.

 

The warlock flicked his wrist and Alec jolted with surprise when he felt fluffy and pink handcuffs appear around his hands and he couldn’t move, he was tied up. 

 

“Magnus?” Alec hissed.

 

The warlock placed himself behind his lover hand began to trail a hand on his back, Alec arching under his touch, and Magnus smirked. Alec wasn’t really trying to escape, if he really wanted to, he could break the handcuffs, but Magnus wanted to be sure he was okay.

 

“Yes love?” Magnus purred at Alec’s ear.

 

“I- We, if someone see us?” Alec muttered, biting on his bottom lip as he felt his arousal becoming slightly uncomfortable in his jeans, and he shivered when he felt Magnus’s hand resting on his bulge. 

 

“Oh darling, it’s not about seeing I would be concerned, but about the sounds.” Magnus murmured, pulling Alec’s jeans and underwear so he could have more access, and grabbed Alec’s throbbing cock. 

 

Alec moaned loudly and gasped when he realized people could probably hear him, he wanted to clad his hands on his mouth, but he couldn’t, he was tied up.

 

“Magnus,” Alec gasped when he felt Magnus’s mouth kissing his deflect rune slightly. “We- We should- inside. What if-” Alec started.

 

“Someone hear us? Then you’ll need to be a quiet and obedient little shadowhunter, right?” Magnus said and Alec could see the smirk on his face.

 

“Oh.” Alec finally understood. “That’s- It’s because of the movie right?” 

 

“Maybe.” Magnus answered, “We’re going to start simple darling. If you’re not comfortable with this, we can stop, at any moment.” 

 

“No It’s-” Alec started but he was stopped by a slap on his right ass cheek, and he gasped, it hadn’t been painful, just surprising. 

 

“Listen when I speak, Alexander.” Magnus’s voice was so bossy now, and Alec’s cock twitched when he heard it. Magnus smirked.

 

“Oh, so I was right, you like that when I’m bossy in bed.” Magnus chuckled.

 

“Well, technically we’re not in be-” Alec said, and yelped when he felt a new slap on his butt. 

 

“So I was saying, we’re getting that slowly. I’m going to check on you so I’ll know you’re okay with what I’m doing. Simply colors, okay? If it’s ok your color is green, yellow if it’s uncomfortable for you, and red if you want to stop. What’s your color darling?” Magnus asked, and Alec gulped.

 

“Green.” Alec answered and Magnus smiled. This was going to be so much fun. 

 

“Great.” Magnus said as he placed both of his hands on Alec’s buttcheeks, Alec was expecting a lubed finger but instead he felt something wet and hot.

 

“Oh god!” Alec gasped, when he realized it was Magnus’s tongue. It was the first time Magnus was doing something like this, as they had only started having sex few months ago, he was probably waiting for Alec to be more comfortable, and by the angel, if Alec had known it would feel that good, he would have probably begged for it.

 

“I know I’m sculpted like one, but I’m no god, Alexander.” Magnus said, placing his hand under Alec’s chin, caressing him lightly and the young man moaned loudly.

 

“You’re so loud, Alexander.” Magnus smirked and Alec jolted as he felt two finger pressing at his lips. “I’ll make you quiet, your color, sweetheart?” 

 

“G-Green.” Alec stammered as he slightly opened his mouth and Magnus pushed his finger inside.

 

“Lick them.” Magnus instructed.

 

Alec whimpered and began to suck on the two digits he had in his mouth, he began to lick and circle them with his tongue, skillfully, sinfully, and Magnus had to bite on his lower lip in order not to slam into his boyfriend right away. Tonight, he wanted to tease him.

 

When he thought his fingers where wet enough he withdrew his hand and a small dripping fillet ran on the corner of Alec’s mouth. Magnus was so aroused by that look on Alec’s face, his eyes were filled with desire, lust and need, and before the young man could ask for anything, Magnus placed a finger at his entrance and Alec moaned softly, holding it so he wouldn’t be too noisy. 

 

When he felt Magnus pressing a first digit, he couldn’t help the groan that escaped his mouth, and he began to push his hips backward so he could have more pressure against Magnus’s fingers. 

 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Magnus purred, “Be patient my dear shadowhunter, everything will come in time.”

 

“Hurry up, I need you, now.” Alec groaned, and he gasped when he felt a new spank on his ass. “St- Stop doing this.” Alec’s legs began to shake as his erection began to leak pre-cum.

 

“Your body disagree, it seems to enjoy the little spanks, maybe I could give you more?” Magnus asked and Alec shook his head.

 

“No ! No, no, if you continue I’ll - I’m going to- Ah!” Alec felt a new slap, as well as a digit finally entering him. 

 

Magnus began to push slowly his finger inside, feeling Alec clenching around him, demanding for more, and that’s what he did, soon he added a second finger, then a third and Alec was now whimpering and babbling things while Magnus was fingering him. 

 

“Maybe you should work a bit too, Alexander. Come on, move those pretty hips.” Magnus commanded, and Alec complied. 

 

He began to move his hips, slowly at first, trying to meet with Magnus’s fingers as they were slowly, torturously moving. His legs began to shake as he could feel his orgasm forming inside of him, and he stopped, he couldn’t move.

 

“Did I tell you to stop Alexander?” Magnus asked, his bossy tone was back.

 

“N-no, but I can’t-” Alec stammered and yelped when Magnus brushed his finger against his prostate, this time he had scream so hard he was sure someone must have heard him. He placed his head against the railing of the balcony as Magnus continued to finger fuck him. “Go- So g- Ah! Magnus ! Don’t st- don’t stop, please!” Alec moaned.

 

And Magnus continued his ministration, watching as the shadowhunter was squirming and moving his hips in rhythm. When he felt Alec was almost there he ran his hand to Alec’s leaking cock and began to stroke, slowly at first, and when Alec began to muffled his scream, Magnus quicken the pace and stroked faster, and Alec whined, his knees buckling as Magnus pushed him against the balcony and Alec came, hard and fast. 

 

Magnus withdrew his fingers and Alec fell on his knees, panting and sighing. With a new flick of his wrists, Alec’s hand were free, but they were still holding on the balcony as if he was trying to prevent him from falling even deeper.

 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, kneeling next to Alec.

 

“G- Gr- Green.” Alec said, with his eyes full of lust as he jumped on Magnus, so they were now on the floor, Alec on top of Magnus. 

 

“You never cease to amaze me Alec.” Magnus smirked when he saw Alec going down slowly on him. “Can I try something darling?” Magnus asked and Alec automatically nodded. 

 

Magnus made something appear in his hand, it was a black and silky piece of clothing, and Alec’s mouth went dry when Magnus placed the fabric on his eyes. 

 

“Wha-” Alec began before Magnus kissed him.

 

“Focus on the sensation darling, don’t think about what’s going on around us.” Magnus murmured and he lead Alec toward the aim of his pants. 

 

Alec tugged a bit on Magnus leather pant so he could free his throbbing cock, and after licking his own lips, he began to take Magnus in his mouth, and the warlock sighed. Alec wouldn’t give much orals, but when he did, he was always so good. He began with licking the tip, then the length, and then after the usual teasing, he would finally open his sinful mouth to suck him off. 

 

“A-Alec.” Magnus was panting, a hand in Alec’s raven hair, gently pulling on it, as Alec was bobbing his head. “Stop, darling, come here.” 

 

Alec stopped and felt Magnus’s magic around him, and then his pant and underwear disappeared. He came back to Magnus’s mouth, and when he started kissing the warlock, he felt something pushing at his entrance and he gasped.

 

“Ma-Magnus.” Alec whimpered.

 

“I want you to ride me.” Magnus said, and it wasn’t a question. 

 

Alec gulped but he began to lower his body so Magnus could aligned himself at his entrance. When he felt the tip of Magnus’s cock pushing inside him he began to moan. 

 

“Color?” Magnus asked.

 

“Gree- Ah! Green.” Alec said as Magnus was finally inside of him.

 

“Can you move?” Magnus said, as he placed two hand on Alec’s hips, helping him to move.

 

“Y- Yes. God yes,” And with that, Alec began to move, slowly at first, but when he found the right angle and Magnus hit his prostate he screamed and quicken his moves, moaning and panting loudly as he was trying to find his release. 

 

“Come on Alexander, can you wait a little more?” Magnus asked Alec who was already gone into pleasure.

 

“Nhh- Mag- Magnus, fa- faster!” Alec begged.

 

“Oh darling, it’s all your moves.” Magnus said before he flipped them both and Alec was now on all four, on the cold floor of the balcony, Magnus still buried inside him, and he screamed when Magnus began to move, faster and harder than before.

“Like this, Alexander?” Magnus asked and all he had for answer was Alec moaning and whimpering and begging for more, and that’s what Magnus gave him.

 

The warlock was sending him in heaven, or hell, truth be told he wasn’t sure, because what he was doing was certainly not very catholic, but he couldn’t care less, he began to moan louder when Magnus hit his sweet spot, and he could feel he was close. 

 

Magnus knew Alec was close too, because he began to clench around him, making it difficult for Magnus not to come right away. As he felt his orgasm coming, he grabbed Alec’s cock and began to stroke, and when he gave a small wave of his hand and Alec felt two ghost hands playing with his nipples. 

 

“Mag-Magnus. Ah! I’m so-” Alec said before his arms went weak and his body almost collapsed on the floor, but Magnus was holding him, so his ass was still in the air, while the warlock was still thrusting erratically, and Alec had to muffle his scream in his hands. 

 

“Come, Alexander.” Magnus groaned, and he didn’t had to tell him twice, because Alec came for the second time, hard on the floor, as he felt Magnus releasing too, before he collapsed on top of him.

 

Alec couldn’t see anything, except maybe stars dancing in front of his eyes, and then he could feel their body landing on the ground.

 

“Alexander? Alec?” Magnus asked worriedly.   

 

“Hm?” Was all Alec could answer and he felt Magnus’s hands taking the blindfold off his eye.

 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, cupping Alec’s cheek.

 

Alec simply nodded, and Magnus smiled. He placed a gentle kiss on Alec’s forehead and the young man smiled back. With a wave of his hand, Magnus cleaned them both, and they were now in comfy clothes. Alec was wearing a sweatpant and a t-shirt while Magnus was only wearing a black and silky pyjama pant.

 

“Should we go to bed and eat take out while watching some tv show on Netflix?” Magnus asked.

 

Alec smiled and nodded once again. Magnus helped him up and they both left the balcony. Once they were in the bedroom, comfortable in bed, Alec gave Magnus a small kiss on the cheek. 

 

“What was that for darling?” Magnus asked. “I’m not complaining, on the contrary.” Magnus add when Alec blushed and turn away. 

 

“I love you.” He whispered, so softly Magnus was glad he had such a good audition.

 

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus said as he took Alec’s hand and kissed it. “More than you think.” 


End file.
